psgfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stripping
"The Stripping" is the 13th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the seventh episode on November 12, 2010 in Japanese, and on July 10, 2012 in English. Synopsis Garterbelt gets angry at Panty and Stocking for wasting money, so the angels make a bet to raise three million dollars within three days. Plot The episode starts with Garterbelt, who is seen lecturing Panty and Stocking. He tells them they spend too much money on unnecessary stuff, and reveals that their expenses have surpassed three million dollars already. Garterbelt also explains he doesn't have any money to repair the church, which was greatly damaged in during the angels' previous fight. Panty tells Garterbelt they're going to try earning money, but Garterbelt laughs at them, saying they wouldn't be able to make any money on their own. He then asks them to prove themselves by making three million dollars in three days, and that if they fail, they wouldn't be able to waste money ever again. The Anarchy sisters wonder how to make that much money, when Brief suddenly appears, telling them they need to do manual labor in order to earn money honestly. The angels decide to work in a café, where Stocking is doing a great job, but Panty accidentally spills her tray all over the place, causing their boss to fire them. They are later seen working as police officers, but since they were wearing mini-skirts, they cause several people to become distracted and crash their vehicles. Panty and Stocking then try working as car washers, but they customize their client's car without his permission. As demolishers, they demolish various buildings accidentally. In an asylum, they cause a ruckus by exposing themselves. They end up working in a bar, where they overhear a man saying he had won three million dollars in one day, playing in a casino. Brief tries telling them that gambling is bad, but the Anarchy sisters ignore him and go to the casino anyway. While playing slots, Panty and Stocking soon reach their goal of three million, since it appears that angels are impossibly lucky while gambling. After winning a few millions, they are told to move to the VIP part of the casino, where card games and roulettes are favored over slots. It's later revealed the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, are the owners of the casino, and that a giant money-eating ghost is absorbing their clients' lost money. Upon noticing the Anarchy sisters were in their casino, the demon sisters start rigging their games, making them lose all their money. After running out of money, Panty and Stocking begin selling their clothes in order to keep gambling, to the joy of the audience around them, but they still keep losing all their money. Kneesocks, disguised as the dealer, becomes distracted after Panty suddenly sneezed, and didn't notice the roulette stopping on the number Panty bet on, finally resulting in them winning all their lost money back and also making the money-eating ghost shrink into a brick-like being, resembling a single bar of gold. Panty shoots the ghost, who explodes. The following day, Garterbelt tells them they are shameful for auctioning their clothes, and refuses the three million, for that money was dirty. Brief is later seen bidding on Panty's panties in order to protect her stuff. Gallery 304321-screenshot001.jpg 7b-1.jpg 304323-screenshot003.jpg 7b-2.jpg 304325-screenshot005.jpg 304326-screenshot006.jpg 7b-3.jpg 7b-4.jpg 304328-screenshot008.jpg 7b-5.jpg 7b-6.jpg 7b-7.jpg 7b-8.jpg 7b-9.jpg 7b-10.jpg 304331-screenshot011.jpg 7b-11.jpg 7b-12.jpg 7b-13.jpg 304332-screenshot012.jpg 304333-screenshot013.jpg 7b-14.jpg Panty-and-Stocking-with-Garterbelt000641.jpg tumblr_lbtid3rE7U1qev7bs.jpg Panty-and-Stocking-with-Garterbelt000661.jpg tumblr_lbtidiyTyY1qev7bs.jpg 304335-screenshot015.jpg 304336-screenshot016.jpg 304337-screenshot017.jpg 7b-15.jpg 304339-screenshot019.jpg tumblr_lbtjf3hSFZ1qev7bs.jpg Tumblr lbtjgvKEZk1qev7bs.jpg Tumblr lbtjn1uS3m1qev7bs.jpg Screen-shot-2010-11-12-at-6.54.05-PM.png 304342-screenshot022.jpg 304341-screenshot021.jpg tumblr_lbxrisQZbc1qev7bs.jpg 7b-16.jpg 7b-17.jpg 7b-18.jpg 7b-19.jpg 7b-20.jpg psg07-37.jpg 304343-screenshot023.jpg 7b-21.jpg 304347-screenshot027.jpg psg07-45.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church *Hellton Casino Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1957 American film The Killing, which is titled 現金に体を張れ (Gennama Ni Karada Wo Hare), in Japan. *A melon bears a resemblance to a Behilit from the Manga/Anime series Berserk. *The guy whose car Panty and Stocking wash looks suspiciously like Tsuna from Reborn!. *Brief in a red Playboy bunny costume seems similar to Haruko in the fifth episode of FLCL and, by extension, of the bunny girl in Gainax's early effort DAICON IV. *The blonde girl in the pink Playboy bunny costume and the brunette in the orange Playboy bunny costume may be based off of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Mario games. *The money-eating ghost has the form of an Eye of Providence. Music Songs used in this episode *"Sub Title" - Episode sub title *"Burrrrrp" - Garter's tirade *"Tenga Step" - The angels talk back *"D City Rock" - Panty and Stocking job montage *"Burrrrrp" - Reprised as Panty and Stocking review their progress *"Flamenco" - Angel luck *"Ghost Town" - behind the scenes *"Theme for Scanty and Kneesocks" - Dealer change *"S-Trip" - Panty improvises *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Earning Heaven coins too *"Theme for Scanty and Kneesocks " - Reprised as the demons retreat *"EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix)" - Conclusion and fade out *"Fallen Angel" - End credits